A Turn of Events
by raquelmina
Summary: After Connor leaves and Molly dies Daniel and Wilhelmina start to find comfort in strange places. DANIMINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Raiting: PG 13 at the moment**

**Pairing: Wilhelmina S. /Daniel M.**

**Do not own at all… (wishing I did!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**WSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

She sat there, staring out at the city. Her city. It was late, she knew it. Ever sense the magazines circulation started to plummet she had been working late. And now that the companies pay had been decreased because the money had been stolen, she had been more vulnerable. At moments she felt so alone that she didn't know how she was going to make it without him. He had taken her heart and kept it with him, stashed away with all of the companies' money. Her money. Well 1/3 of it. She sighed, snapping herself out of her little sympathy fest, she turned her back to her city. She had been there for hours. She dropped her head to her hands and rubbed her temples. She needed to go to bed.

She reached for her coat, feeling the satin brush her bare back. Today the press had been scouring the building to see how bad everything really was. She had chosen her red Cavalli to complement her chinchilla coat. She couldn't let them think that the crisis had made her lose her grip, though it had. It defiantly had. She shook it off and grabbed her bag heading out of her office. It was dark and she sort of liked it. Heading towards the elevator she spotted a light coming from the office directly across the conference room from her. She walked closer letting herself in.

Daniel laid there on his white chaise in the center of the room. She wondered if he was asleep. Then she noticed a bottle Chateau d'Yquem resting in his extended hand.

She walked in closing the door behind her. This would be the perfect opportunity to see what he had been working on so secretly for the past few days. She set her bag down on the nearest chair and walked over to his desk.

There was nothing there except for his blackberry, schedule with Betty's hand writing engraving the corners, and a picture of his late wife. She opened the first drawer. Note pads, a watch and spare condoms. 'Oh Daniel you never change' she thought. She opened the second drawer. Spare papers. She reached underneath and hit something. She grabbed it. Pulling it out She brought it into the light. The Mode book. She sighed and cracked it open, to her surprise there where notes everywhere. She sat down, setting her coat on the back of his chair. He had put a note on every single spread. She was to absorbed in her curiosity to notice that he had stirred.

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

He heard a noise, a rustle of pages. He froze. Lying there motionless he contemplated what had just happened. He had obviously dozed off and someone had let themselves in. He turned his head ever so slightly to the source of the noise only to see a shadow, a silhouette of a person. He craned his neck to see. They apparently hadn't noticed the change in his breathing patterns. Deciding that whoever sit was was too wrapped up in what they where holding he stood up, placing his glass on the ground. Inch by inch he could make out the shape of the person in his chair. It was a women. He strained his eyes to see. Thought there was a light on in the room it was still dim. Then he stopped completely within 3 feet of the mystery person.

With her back to him he realized it was none other then Wilhelmina Slater. He stared at her wondering why the hell she was in his office. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Though they had been in countless interviews with her that day he finally took in what she was wearing. It was an understated red dress that stopped right before her knee and started at her shoulder blades. Her mocha skin glistened in the light from the street outside. She was sitting there fixated on something. Then he saw it. In her hand was the book. The book he had fought so hard to get. There was no way he was going to let her take it back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She jumped standing and snapping her head around to face him.

"God Daniel you really should learn not to sneak up on people. It's considered rude," She exclaimed while regaining her sultry and predatory poise.

"What are you doing here," He repeated. She smoothed her dress and snapped the book shut, keeping it in her hands.

"Well what's it look like im doing," She responded in her cool monotone, mocking him with the book as if it was something she could hold over him. Between the way that she had said those last words and how she was staring at him he wasn't exactly sure what she had implied.

"Hand me the book Wilhelmina," He demanded, trying to conjure up as much force as he could in his words. She merely laughed and fixed him with a fake smile.

"Wow," She said, "I see Molly taught you well. Being a school teacher and all I guess you need to be able to use power trips on kindergartners al the time." Taking advantage of his vulnerability she stepped closer, 'round the desk, making him somewhat uncomfortable.

"But you forgot one tiny little detail. You have to have power to make it work," She said, staring him in the eye. He had winced at the sound of Molly's name and she knew she had gotten to him.

"Maybe she was stronger then you," She said, her voice almost a whisper. He snapped. Grabbing her by her wrists he slammed her in to the closest thing he could find causing the book to go crashing to the floor. It happened to be the desk which resulted in her halfway falling backwards only to be held up by him. He watched as she shivered every so slightly as her back made contact with the cool glass top.

"Don't you ever talk about Molly like that, do you hear me?" He was furious. She needed to free herself from his grasp but to hell if she was going to let him see that he had hurt her.

"You hear me," He yelled this time shoving her harder into the glass top causing the light to shatter onto the floor.

"Daniel let go of me," She said through the pain. He released her not backing down. He was fuming with rancor to her. Though now there was no light in the room he could barely make out a tear flickering in the corner of her eye. She stood there unmoving.

"You think you're the only one who's hurting Daniel," She questioned still immobile. "I lost someone to Daniel. Molly didn't have a choice and you knew that. Connor did. Dint think for a minute that you're the only one feeling this way." With that she grabbed her coat and bag and headed out of the room to get as far away from him as she could.

He stood there staring at the spot from which she had just left him. Truthfully he was stunned by what she had just admitted to him. She had just proven then and there that she was indeed human and that Connor really had hurt her. He had an odd sort of happy, that he had just cracked her, sick, that she had been so real with him, feeling. He breathed in as the venomous scent of her started to vanish. He grabbed his coat and called for a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

DMDMDMDMDMDMDM

He woke up that morning with a sick feeling in his stomach. He had cried himself to sleep last night at the thought of Molly and it had created a knot in his stomach. He hated himself for letting her get to him like that. He wanted to call in sick. He turned over finding the phone with his hands off of his bed side table. He picked it up and started to dial. Right before it rang he hung up. 'This would make him look weak,' he thought. He decided against it setting it back down on the table. He sighed, throwing his head back on the bed. 'It was going to be a long day.'

"Morning Daniel!" The moment the elevator doors opened he was bombarded with an array of mismatching patterns and clashing colors.

"Ah, hey Betty," He replied almost automatically.

"So I scheduled your meeting with Roberto Cavalli for the spring issue for 12:30," She said handing him a book. He looked at it. It was the Mode book.

"I found this on the floor this morning," She said.

The book, Cavalli.

"Uh, is Wilhelmina in," Daniel questioned as it hit him.

"Haven't seen her," Betty responded, a little confused at the randomness of his question. He nodded beginning to walk away.

"Well if you see her then please alert me," He said turning away from her.

"Uh Daniel," She called after him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He paused.

"Uh, oh yea, thank you Betty," He said as he walked.

She shook her head, bummed that he hadn't said anything about Y.E.T.I. She began to walk towards the closet to find her friend Christina when Marc got off the elevator.

"Ah Marc," She yelled stopping him. HE stepped back, appauled that she even thought she could talk to him.

"Have you seen Wilhelmina," She asked?

"No," He replied not even bothering to take his sunglasses of to look at her. "She called in sick. Why?"

"Oh, uh, Daniel was wondering," She responded.

"Ah, well, tell Daniel not to worry. She'll be back on top in a day," He said cracking a slight smile while walking away. Again leaving Betty to stand by herself.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

He sat there organizing papers on his desk. He looked to his left noticing that his lamp had been replaced. He set down his papers dropping his head into his hands as Betty sauntered in.

"So Roberto will be here in 30 minutes," She said checking her yellow 'Plada' watch. He didn't look up but grunted in agreement.

"Right," She said, ready to leave, "Oh and Wilhelmina's not going to be here today."

His head shot up, an interested look on his face.

"She called in sick," Betty said, remembering what Marc had said.

'She called in sick' Daniel thought! 'Had he really gotten to her' He wondered?

"Thank you Betty," He said.

"Yep," She replied pausing for him to say something. After a good moment she started to walk away.

"Oh Betty," He called after her, "Do you think you could cover the meeting with Roberto today? Something urgent just came up."

She squealed, disregarding his last comment, to excited to think.

"Yes," She replied!

He smiled watching her run away in excitement. He laughed to himself, grabbing his coat.


	3. Chapter 2 continued

**Still dont own... (working on it :) )**

**Wilhelmina might start to seem a little out of character but everything in her world right now has just stared crumbling around her so bare with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.5**

**WSWSWSWSWSWS**

Against her better judgment she had called in sick. She didn't want to face everyone today. Not by herself anyway. He probably thought he had really gotten to her, scared her. The truth was he had. She was scared deep down, scared that she'd be alone forever, one perfect species by herself, but she would never tell. She hated him for that, but even more her for letting him. It was the reason why she was sick. The more stressed she was the lower her immune levels went down and the higher the bitch levels went up. She rolled her flawlessly blue eyes pushing off her sheets while cursing his name under her breath. She had stood up to fast triggering the blood rushing to her head. She stumbled, one hand holding her head and the other on her bedside table. Her head throbbed. She needed coffee. She walked to the kitchen, the violent swaying of her hips gone. When she reached it she let habit take over and began to make herself a cup of straight black coffee.

As she returned to her warm bed she heard a slight noise. It was almost as if someone had knocked on her door. She ignored it slipping into bed and then it came again, louder this time. She sighed rolling her eyes once more not shifting. For all they knew no one was home. She turned to her table grabbing her remote turning the T.V. on.

"Wilhelmina, I know you're in there," came a voice through the wood, "Marc told me you had called in sick."

She gulped, choking on her coffee. 'Why the hell was Daniel Meade at her door?' She stood up setting her coffee down. She started to walk toward the door to tell him to buzz off but on her way she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked… normal. Her hair messy instead of teased. It didn't help she was just wearing her La Perla Black Label bustier. She quickly threw on a robe and pulled her hair back before continuing. He knocked again, this time even louder.

"Wilhelmina," He yelled. She flung open the door, startling him. She stood there waiting for him to make some off color remark on her appearance. When none came she noticed that he was staring at her. She hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to what she had thrown on and glancing down she realized that she was wearing her long black silk robe. It complimented her mocha skin while adhering to her in all the right places.

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

Quickly regaining his self-control Daniel looked up to her face. He had stared at her for a fraction of a second to long and her face now shown a icy repulsive look glaring at him. He cleared his throat.

"Marc…" But before he could say anything she had cut him off.

"What do you want Daniel," She questioned, "Come to gloat about last night?"

He stared at her not knowing what to say. He didn't know exactly why he was there. He tried to find his words but all he could say was, "Marc said you were…"

"Sick? Yes Daniel, im sick. Now if you have any sense whatsoever you would leave," She snapped at him, walking away.

He stood there as frozen as he had been the night before. When he didn't move Wilhelmina turned to him.

"What are you still doing here," She asked a threatening tone in her voice. He still wasn't exactly sure. He wanted to walk away and erase her from his memory but he couldn't, just like he couldn't with Molly.

"I came to see why you were avoiding me," He said.

"Avoiding you? Im sick Daniel! Why would I be avoiding you," She retorted.

"Because of how I made you feel last night," He said. She stared at him in disbelief; a look of pure hatred consumed her face. He was expecting her to swing at him.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone making their way down the hall. He was still outside in the hall. Everything they were saying was public.

She had obviously noticed because a few seconds later her hands were on him grabbing at his shirt, yanking him into the room, slamming the door.

* * *

**The rating might change going into the next part...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

He was inside of her apartment. She had grasped him so quickly that he didn't have time to adjust before he felt her slam him into the wall.

"You don't know a damn thing," She yelled in anger, hands still clenched on his shirt, "I haven't been avoiding you. I've been avoiding him. Everywhere he's been he's left a mark, something to remember him by. And know I can't get him out of my head."

There she went again, he thought, breaking down in front of him.

**WSWSWSWSWSWS**

Honestly she didn't know why she kept finding herself being so susceptible around Daniel. She couldn't pinpoint it but for some bizarre reason she felt like she could. Then it hit her, a surge of irrepressible emotions. The next thing she knew she had released him and her hands were now grasping at her sides. She swallowed, knowing that it would surely be coming.

This was where it was supposed to happen. Right now was when the tears should start rolling. But they didn't. She could try as hard as she wanted but she couldn't get one to fall if she wanted. She gave up. Leaving him to analyze what had just happened.

Regaining her bearing she glared at him straight in the eye.

"Now get out,' She said coldly, "You've got what you wanted. Why the hell are you still here?"

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

He had finally taken a look around her apartment. The last time he had been in there it had been spotless and full of people. Now that he looked at it it looked like a mess. She had obviously cast her belongings to the floor when she had gotten home last night. It looked like a tornado had hit it with her Cavalli dress being the center target. He stared at it. This wasn't the Wilhelmina Slater he knew. He knew her, like so many of the other people, as a cut-throat bitch that never lets anyone in and would hire a bus to run you over if you got in her way. Now he stared at her seeing a completely different Wilhelmina. He stood there confused then the realization hit him. No one had ever really known her. The only person who had truly gotten close was Connor before he had betrayed her trust. Daniel didn't know what to say. No wonder she was like this. She had never shared anything with anyone before and now all those emotions were exploding all aimed at him.

He looked up at her just in time to see her glairing at him. She had obviously asked him something because she looked like she was waiting for an answer.

"Huh," He muttered. Wrong answer. She was mad now and he could tell.

"Get out," She snapped at him. He stood there frozen. With all those ice stares she through at him he was surprised he hadn't turned into a block of ice. She came at him pushing at him to leave. She had managed to get him to the door when he stopped.

"Wilhelmina I'm not leaving," He said as he removed her hand form his shirt. There were marks from where she had clenched her claws on him and he could feel them. He had stunned her. From the look on her face he could tell that she had no more strength left to force him. He had made her completely helpless and she hated it.

She turned away from him furious.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

She had finally worn-out on her bed in front of the T.V. She had had drowned an extensive amount of Chateau d'Yquem and had barricaded her door from the inside. She had been in there for hours. In her drunken state she had obviously forgotten about the second door of her conjoining bathroom and hadn't locked it. He clicked it open ever so carefully and peaked through.

She laid there on her gold and black covered bed. For a fleeting moment he almost thought she looked peaceful. Asleep she couldn't put on her mask and the anger and hatred he was so accustomed to was no where to be found. He look around the corner not daring to go any further. 'Robots can sense you from a mile away,' he thought. He noticed that there was a crib in the very corner of the room directly across from her bed. It was mostly gold with black décor around the edges which accented the rest of the room yet it stood apart. Then he realized it was empty. She had just lost her baby. Well Christina's baby he reminded himself. But it had been weeks and the crib hadn't been moved. Daniel was sickened. He stared at her asleep. He was in the women he hate's house and was feeling sorry for her loss. He couldn't help himself for an instant he and Wilhelmina Slater had a bond. He knew her pain and knew what she must be going through.

**WSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Something was wrong. She had woken up at the sound of her bathroom door clicking open. She could hear him breathing. God was he stupid. Didn't he know she didn't want him in there? She thought the barricaded door would have been a sure sign. She remained laying there with her eyes shut. She could feel him staring at her. What could he possibly want? She had a headache the size of a level 5 hurricane forming. As subtly as she could she turned over hiding the pain she felt throbbing in her head. She needed to cool off.

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

She had moved breaking his train of thought. He was now aware of her change in breathing patterns. She had rolled over bringing the covers with her exposing some of her mocha skin underneath. From this distance she didn't look as cold as he always thought she would be. She almost looked warm. Then she sat up her back still to him. He needed to get out of there incase she suddenly decided to turn around. He quickly stepped back sealing the door behind him.

* * *

He could hear her bathtub filling up. He hadn't paid much attention to the placement of the bathroom when he was in her room. He had been too focused on analyzing her room to notice. He went to go sit on her couch out in front of where a TV should be. He looked straight forward seeing no TV. How could she not have one he wondered? He looked to his side and found a remote sitting on the glass table. She picked it up examining it. It was no ordinary remote. On the top where the power button usually sat read the words 'open/close'. Right as he was about to click it his cell phone rang.

"Daniel, you wont believe what just happened! I signed the Cavalli spread for our spring issue," came Betty's voice through the receiver.

"Ha that's great Betty," Daniel said sub coconsciously pressing the 'open/close' button on the remote. A soft mechanical click came followed by the sound of something opening. Daniel looked towards the source of the noise. Where there had once been wall was now a TV. He laughed to himself proud that he had figured it out.

"What was that," Betty asked bringing him back to reality.

"Uh just setting up a new television set," He rattled off.

"You left to set up a new television set" Betty asked her excitement in her voice dropping.

"No, no," He lied thinking, "Uh I left because I wanted to give you an opportunity to take charge of a deal by yourself and so that Roberto couldn't refuse. The TV is just extra."

"Awe' Daniel you left for me," Betty asked her cheerful disposition returning.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "I knew you could do it and you did."

"Stop it you're making me blush," Betty said eating up his lye like a cheeseburger she had been craving.

"Yeah," He continued backing it up. "Well I've got to go," He continued. They exchanged good byes and Daniel hung up. He had been focusing on his story for Betty that he hadn't even heard the bathtub drain.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY WOW THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Still dont own..

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**WSWSWSWSWSWS**

"Setting up a television set are we," He heard a cool voice behind him, "Huh, in my apartment for less then 5 hours and you've already learned so much. I guess it's just the atmosphere in here." She walked past him, her black robe trailing slightly behind her hair wet, toward the kitchen. She knew she had shocked him coming from behind and she couldn't help cracking a tiny smile as she saw him shiver out of the corner of her eye.

She went straight towards the island in placed directly in the middle of her kitchen going behind it. Her head was starting to clear as she reached for a glass.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Daniel had followed her with his eyes watching her every movement. Unknowingly to him he had stood up and walked towards her watching as she ducked under the island to grab something. She returned holding an empty glass. Spontaneously he shot his arm forward placing his hand on top of the glass covering it.

"You've had enough alcohol for one day," He said explaining his sudden lunge toward her. She removed her hand from out of underneath his taking the glass with her.

"I was getting water," She said eyeing him suspiciously, "And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do." "Especially when it comes to alcohol," She added. She knew she had gotten to him again from the look on his face.

"My mothers the one with the drinking problem not me," He stated in his defense, trying to conceal his emotions.

She laughed slightly, "It runs in the family Daniel," She said.

"Then was it your mother or your father who had the drinking problem," He asked.

She froze, her once satisfied-for-getting-to-him expression was now lost. He was in trouble. That was the second time he had gotten under her and he instantly regretted it.

"If you're going to try and get to me by bringing my past into this it wont work," She snapped at him glaring her eyes at his skull. He could feel the heat from her stare burning through him.

"Just watching out for you," He said.

"I don't need someone to watch out for me," She snapped, "Especially not you."

"Why are you so stubborn," He yelled looking up at her. He'd taken her by surprise.

"What did you just say to me," She said a threatening tone rising in her voice.

"I called you stubborn Wilhelmina Slater," He yelled!

"You came into my house Daniel, use my TV, and sneak into my room covering it all up by saying that you are trying to 'watch out for me'. And now you think its fine to bring up my past and call me stubborn," She yelled matching his aggression! He moved closer around the island separating him entering her personal space. Her expression didn't change.

"I came here to check on you Wilhelmina because actually under all the hatred for you I care." Her expression shifted. His words hit her like a blow to the head. She hadn't expected that. "I came to check on you and when I found out that you were sick I stayed because you might have killed yourself in your anger."

"Where the hell did you get that," She yelled.

"The front hallway," He said pointing, "Don't tell me those clothes just found their way thrashed upon the floor and those alcohol bottles just made their way to your room." She could hear the true concern in his voice when he had said his last comment and she didn't like it. She opened her mouth to throw a witty and undermining retort at him but nothing came. He stepped even closer.

"And now im here to finish what I started."

"And what is that," She asked her gaze locking into his.

"To keep you from killing yourself, to 'watch out' for you," He said in complete honesty.

**WSWSWSWSWSWS**

She inhaled; he was so close without touching her that she could smell his after shave. He was still staring at her intensely, towering over her, waiting for a reply. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted to yell at him to get out, she wanted to tell him to worry about his own sorry ass, she wanted to runaway. Finally she looked away breaking the connection.

She paused slightly; finally she spoke, still avoiding his eyes.

"Fine stay if you must," She heard herself say. She could feel his gaze softening. She walked away leaving the still empty glass on the corner where she had just been.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry it took so long to put up. been working on some others and there all pretty good if i do say so myself. here you go.. ENJOY!**

**Dont own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**DMDMDMDMDM**

He had woken up to a stiff back and a slight cloudiness in his head. He had obviously fallen asleep on her not-so-cushiony couch late because his shoes were still on his feet. He sat up to examine his surroundings. He could remember, she had been mad, mad at what he couldn't figure out? He turned his head. On the counter closest to him was a empty glass. Then it hit him. She had been drinking non-stop, '_that was his reason to be there in the first place,'_ he told himself. He knew it wasn't true though. He had come out of the pure desire to see her. He shook it from his head getting up, he walked towards the kitchen. Spotting her fridge, he opened it. It was remotely empty except for the few weeks supply of yoghurt and a small thing of Rocky Road.

"Does this woman ever eat," He wondered aloud to himself?

"Not Breakfast," Came a reply from behind him. He snapped around doing a full 180. She simply stood there avoiding his eyes, pretending to be interested in her clothes that still occupied her front hallway. She could have sworn he would have left. _She wasn't really that sick._

"So I see your still here," She said.

"You think I was going to leave?"

"I had hoped but I guess that's just not good enough with you," She said. He laughed to himself. He had never seen her so uncomfortable. He kind of liked having power over her. it was different and strange.

"Well I'm hungry and I want breakfast," He said.

"Then make yourself something," She said picking up her clothes.

"But there's nothing here," He whined. She snapped around facing him.

"Oh Daniel stop whining, you're such a baby," She said walking back towards her room leaving him there.

**WSWSWSWSWS**

"Damn," She exclaimed, shutting her door behind her. She hadn't expected him to stay. Even through her drunken state she had thought clearly enough to think that he had enough common sense to get himself out of there. She tossed her newly collected clothes onto her bed throwing her head back, she sighed.

She had no other choice, 'as long as he was going to be there she might as well have some fun,' she thought, a small smile forming on her face. She knew right where to begin.


	8. Chapter 7

****

ok heres the next. HAHA!

**7 chapters and i still dont own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**BSBSBSBSBS**

"That's it," Betty said as the cab driver pulled over to a row of tall buildings. She knew the apartment well, though it was officially a year since she had been jammed under Wilhelmina's bed with Christina. Yet it had only been a month since she had been inside presenting a dress that she and Marc had stolen back from Elle. Neither of those times was she invited but now she was being summoned, and not by Wilhelmina. But by her boss, Daniel Meade. He had called her in a hushed voice asking her to bring food. She hadn't questioned him since he was known to be odd with his requests but when he had given her directions to an apartment that wasn't his own she began to ask.

"No questions please Betty," He had said leaving her in the dark. He had been so vague that she had just expected that he was with one of his 'hard-day-at-work-women,' but something about the address had rang a bell. Then she had remembered and now she found herself out in front of Wilhelmina's apartment.

"Hey lady, are ya just gonna stare at it or what?"

"Oh," Betty said snapping back into reality, furiously looking for money in her oversize patch print hobo bag. Her father had gotten it for her on her birthday.

"Here you go," She replied paying the impatient driver. She got out halting at the doorway. Looking up she heard a loud crash coming from an open window followed by a formidable shout.

* * *

"Ouch," Daniel said, whipping back his wounded hand, "Dang TV."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Your TV was being stubborn so I tried..."

"You tried to fix it," She said, shooting a eyebrow up at him?

"Well, yeah, it just…"he said unconvincingly.

"Oh get out of my way," She said as she brushed past him.

She had pushed into him a little to hard to be accidental, he thought, but a little to soft to mean much. He blinked, looking around at where the hidden TV had slid and injured his hand. She now stood there carefully examining the damage that he had inflicted on her television. Carefully holding in a few wires she started to work on shutting the box covering the back.

"Here," Daniel said moving to help balance the box. With her free hand she smacked him away. He caught her hand forcing her to face him.

"Wilhelmina let me help you," He said no loosing the grip.

"You've already done enough for one day," She said trying to free her hand.

"I can do it," He said moving in closer. She took a step back lightly brushing the wall behind her. Daniel inched in not able to stop. She stared at him with a 'I'd-like-to-see-you-try' kind of look as if she could read his mind. He was as close as he could be without touching her.

**WSWSWSWSWSWS**

She had no where to move, he had her pinned against the wall. Her little attempt at messing with his emotions had gone a little to far. He was holding there right in the danger zone. Any further and she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. _Since when had he become so addicting? _The slight hold he had on her hand was intoxicating. He moved in, closing the slit between them, touching her.

"You should really give me a chance," he said in a slightly husky voice bending down over her.

She exhaled, her breath quickening as his hand went automatically for her other forcing her to release the wires as he thrust it above her into the wall behind her. She was really trapped now. Against her own volition her eyes shut as she felt his lips brush up against hers. Then he went for it. His kisses rough with no tenderness to be found. She squirmed trying to free herself, to resist, before it was too late. Her attempts to get away only seemed to make him come in for more. She pushed again knowing only to well that he had caught her. He came for her again. This time she matched him, deepening the kiss. She could feel his hands gripped at her waist pulling her in as her hands found his neck. Running her fingers through his hair he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She let out a groan at the feeling of colliding with the wall. He started to go for her neck as the doorbell rang.

They both stopped, petrified. She could still feel her heart racing as it rang again.

**DMDMDMDMDM**

He felt her knee him in the sides as the doorbell rang for a third time. Realizing that his arms were still wrapped around her, holding her against the wall, he released. She slid down, her tight shirt now loose and semi unbuttoned, her skirt bunged up around her thighs. She smoothed it not facing him as she walked towards the door not missing a beat.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BSBSBSBSBS**

She rang again, no sound. For a third time, the sound of footsteps came on the other side of the grey and white apartment door. The door flung open. An incredibly unhinged looking Wilhelmina appeared on the other side. She looked misaligned. She didn't look as severe and ready to strike as normal. She vaguely turned her head, lifting a degrading eyebrow, revealing a section of un-teased messy hair, at the sight of Betty.

"Oh…uh…hey Wilhelmina, is, uh, Daniel…"

"Uh…hey Betty," She heard Daniel say suddenly appearing behind Wilhelmina. Betty looked up to meet his eyes but she was stopped by the ice cold glare that was being aimed at her by the ice queen herself. Her crystal blue eyes were staring straight through her but there was something different about it. It wasn't the usual death glare that would send any man running. Instead it was filled with the slightest hint of alarm. Betty stared at her, her gaze unfaltering.

"Uh… I brought what you asked for," Betty said breaking the uncanny gaze. She rummaged through her bag looking for the Italian Ápizz bag. Locating it she pulled it out turning to hand it to Daniel.

"Oh, your own personal waitress," Wilhelmina scoured. Rolling her eyes, leaving her position at the door, obviously avoiding touching Daniel at all costs.

"Thanks Betty," He said, taking the bag.

"Daniel I heard a terrible crash. Is everything ok?"

"It was the TV."

"So you were setting up Wilhelmina's' TV also?"

"Uh …yeah, and I was just leaving," He said beginning to move to get past Betty. He moved somewhat revealing the entry way into Wilhelmina's apartment and a damaged TV.

"Daniel it's not done, the box has come off the back," She said, pushing back past him into the apartment.

Walking over to where the television sat, she scarcely noticed a figure positioned in a chair directly behind her. Wilhelmina sat there, ghostly, transfixed, chewing at her nails. Something Betty had never seen her do.

"Here, the wires have fallen out," Betty said, Daniel cautiously coming up behind her. Holding the wires and balancing the box Betty turned, looking for whatever could have caused the TV to crack in such an odd way. Rotating her head to the right she spotted the shattered remains of what seemed to be, at one time, a lamp. Turning back she clicked the back box shut enclosing the wires.

"Yeah…um," Daniel said clearing his throat, "Thanks Betty. But I have to go now." Betty curved, swearing that she heard a minor grunt of approval from the engrossed Wilhelmina. Daniel turned on his heel walking briskly toward the door.

"I hope you feel better," Betty said facing the absent Wilhelmina. no reply or ign of acknowledgement came.

"Right," Betty murmured to herself turning to follow her boss.


	10. Chapter 9

**No own.. sad right??

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**BACK AT MODE**

**DMDMDMDMDM**

Pushing the button to the Mode magazine floor, Daniel stood back, he felt odd. 'Would she show up?' he didn't know. At least this time he knew she wasn't sick. When the elevator 'dinged' he got out, instantly greeted by a very bubbly Betty.

"Alright so here are your files on the Cavalli Ad agreements," She said handing it to him. Her mood was so chipper it was almost nauseating.

"Thank you Betty… um… is Wilhelmina in?"

"She's already here," Betty said handing him the extra papers, "And she's got Mar running like crazy already."

"Uh-huh, ok thank you Betty," Daniel said heading to his office.

* * *

He had been sitting there for at least an hour, Cavalli files open on his desk, watching her through the circular glass windows that separated him from her. She looked up.

"Marc I need updates on the Cavalli piece," She yelled vibrating through the glass.

"I'm on in Willie," Her assistant yelled back franticly out of breath.

He couldn't bring himself out of his little reverie until Betty tottered in.

"Daniel!"

"Wha… uh, yeah?"

"Your mom called. She needs to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you Betty," He hazily replied standing up.

"She's on hold at Amanda's desk."

"Why didn't she just connect her to me?"

"I don't know, its Amanda," She said walking away. He stood there for a moment behind his desk, motionless. Her images filled his mind. Shaking his head he walked out of his office to follow Betty, almost sleepwalking.

* * *

The sound of footsteps came too late as he collided with someone. With his eyes still shut he made a silent invocation that it wasn't her. He opened his eyes to find out that it was.

"Wilhelmina, I…" He began. But before he could finish the familiar feeling of claws on his chest dug in as Wilhelmina pulled him into her office. Obviously he had made some sound at the contact because of all the young interns' eyes staring directly in the spot of where he had just been.

"Wilhelmina, about what happened," He said after she finally released him.

"It's nothing Daniel," She said with no emotion in her words.

"Nothing," He said in dismay? "What do you call last night?" She shifted, smoothing her skirt, this whole conversation becoming a little too unsafe. Taking advantage he moved in closer her eyes following his every move,

"And before," He said with another step, more reminding her then asking. Her control beginning to melt.

"Or this morning," He said towering over her. In one swift movement he was at her again, lips crashing with each other her hands automatically finding his neck.

"Daniel," came the sound of Betty's voice from behind!

"Nice to see you Betty," he heard Wilhelmina say as he went for her neck.

* * *

THE END... (for now)


	11. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**4 Months Later**

She stood there, turned away from him facing out of her Upper East Side window. She had called him saying it was urgent. She slowly turned to face him not meeting his gaze.

"Daniel," She began forcing what came next, "This, whatever it is between us. It's not working out." He took a step forward still feeling as far away as ever.

"You have to go," She said, her impassive face still not looking at him. He came in, not bearing to touch her but merely stand there. Waiting.

She looked up, no emotions to be found though her body language suggested other wise. He pulled her in kissing her forehead. She quickly stepped back not allowing him to know the full effect his touch had on her.

**WSWSWSWSWSWS**

She watched as he stood there staring back at her as if waiting for an answer that would never come. She watched as he slowly hunched making his way back across the apartment to her door. She watched as it shut behind him sealing the end of the relationship. She sunk into her couch not knowing what to feel. She tried to stare forward but her eyes kept blurring. She reached a hand up to wipe them. Following the source of the haze she traced a finger down her cheek. Examining it she realized it was a tear. The first tear she had cried in a long time.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

He forced himself to keep walking and not stand in front of her door. Clicking the down arrow on the elevator he got in. he turned pushing the ground button as the doors slowly began to close. Revolving away he let out a tear. He had loved her. Sucking it in he turned around at the nonexistent sound of the elevator doors shutting. She was there. Was he that low that he was now imagining here everywhere? Then he noticed something scintillating on her cheek. He wasn't dreaming.

"Don't," She said, "Don't leave." With that she came at him pulling him in with her tender kisses. It was something they had never done before. He could hear the elevator 'ding' to shut. With his free hand he found the overtly big 'open door' button. Pressing it he backed her out of there, picking her up, he walked back to her room.

* * *


End file.
